


Teenager In Love

by MOYOZZ



Category: Underworld Office (Visual Novel)
Genre: First Date, Fluffy, M/M, but they love each other so that's fine, eugene is also a mess, finally the english version after all those months lmao, honestly i want what they have, luke is mess, please forgive me if there's any mistakes, supportive underworld office, they are babies who just confessed to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOYOZZ/pseuds/MOYOZZ
Summary: After three years, Luke and Eugene have formed an incredible friendship. However it seems that friendship was no longer the right word to use, so in a dose of courage, Luke confessed his feelings.
Relationships: Eugene / Luke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Teenager In Love

**Author's Note:**

> after i don't know how many months i am finally here with the english version!!!! i hope you guys like and i'm so so sorry for any mistakes :( enjoy! <3

Eugene was trembling. God, how had he gotten to this state? 

Oh yes, Luke had declared himself to him just after school was over. He even let out a low chuckle as he remembered how nervous he had been, all adding to the memory of when Eugene had helped the other boy in the "Kitty Case". 

" — Eugene, I need to talk to you! – Luke said somewhat loudly as soon as he set his foot inside the classroom, attracting glances from the few students present. He was sweating, his cheeks were flushed, and he was shaking, but Eugene didn't seem to realize that the reason was himself . 

Of course, he had noticed that Luke had been more nervous than normal – and knowing that this had only happened once before, when Kitty had passed away, Eugene was extremely worried. 

— Wow, this brings back memories I had forgotten I had! – Joy said, leaning back in the chair beside the boy.

— At least this time Eugene didn't hiccup and cough at the same time. – Oliver added, causing Eugene to let out a short indignant “Hey!” 

— What happened? Are you all right? – Eugene asked worriedly as he saw the state of his friend, and received a deep sigh in response. 

— Okay, I can do this. I can do this. I-I can do it! – Luke said to himself, trying to remain confident. But it all went down the drain when he realized that Eugene's watchful gaze was on him, and he despaired, turning his back to the other boy. — No, I can't!

— L-Luke! What happened? I've never seen you this nervous! 

Luke whined. He didn't know where he got the courage to call Eugene at that moment, maybe it had been a brief outburst that was now over. But it was now or never! 

— Okay. – He took a deep breath. — Shit, I don't know how to say this!

— Hey, calm down. – Eugene approached him and put his hands on Luke's back, turning a little red as he realized what he had done. He was afraid that he had accidentally invaded the other boy's personal space. 

Of course, this was the apex of Luke's breakdown. Did Eugene not realize the effect he was having on him? In one breath, the brunette practically spit out the words.

— IlikeyouandIcan'thideitanymoreandnowIwanttohidemyselfforeveri’msosorryifyoudontlikemebackthatstottalyfinebuti’mtotallygonnarunaway!

— What? – Eugene asked, stunned. He didn't know whether he had heard correctly or not, but it was still a reason for his face to turn a shade more scarlet than it had been before. 

And the brunette wanted to disappear at that moment. Trembling, he said again.

— I like you. I've liked you for a while now, but I only realized it these days and now I don't know what to do because I don't even know if you like boys or not and, God, I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore! – He put one hand over his face, afraid to face the other boy, not knowing how he would react. It had been hard enough to approach Eugene years ago, when he had helped him the first time, but what if he had screwed up now? He wouldn't know what to do. Besides losing his best friend, he would lose his first love.

Yes, it could happen. But not in this universe. 

The boys' hearts were beating wildly, both of them absorbing the words in different ways. Their hands were trembling and their mouths were dry, it was the first time this had ever happened to them. It was funny the way their bodies tingled from it all, and Eugene laughed.

— Don't laugh, I'm desperate! – Luke practically begged, with a small tearful pout forming on his lips. 

— Y-you're a silly big boy, you know that? – The short one said in a hushed voice. It had been a while since he had stuttered, but there, as happy as he was, the nervousness couldn't leave his body. — I-I like you too. Very much.

— O-Oh, you do? 

— Yes. 

And then an awkward silence was formed. In spite of the strange atmosphere, they were happy, not knowing what to do of course, but extremely happy. It wasn't their fault, in the end they were just teenagers in love who had just confessed their feelings.

— And now? – Eugene asked softly, not knowing how to act right. What would they do now? Were they already dating? How did this happen? How was it supposed to happen? Oh, there were so many questions! He should later ask the ghosts for some advice for sure. 

— Uh... Can we go on a date? – Luke asked, eagerly. 

— Yes, of course, yes, we can! – was the other boy's reply, still not really knowing what to do.

— So I'll come by your place tomorrow at three o'clock? 

— That's fine.

— Yeah.

— Cool. 

— I'll be going then.

— Okay.

And then they went in the same direction."

That's how it ended up in the current situation. It was already quarter to three, but Eugene had been dressed for hours, feeling like he could vomit his heart out from how nervous he was. 

— What if he gave up? – He thought out loud, as he stared at the ceiling hoping for some sign that everything would work out. And it did. 

A small piece of paper flew delicately through the window and stopped right in his hands, showing very well whose work it was. 

**"We can't believe you're already going on your first date! It seems like yesterday that you were just a child lost in the subway... Time really flies by... (Chief is having a mid-life crisis for the tenth time, I think he still hasn't realized that he has been dead for more than 300 years.) Anyway! Good luck, kid. River said that if the boy who is going out with you hurts you, she will go after him herself to 'wipe him out' - Kitty didn't like that sentence at all! - and all of us here in the office wish you good luck. Sean sent something too.**

**\- Joan. (and Hayden! :D)"**

Eugene smiled seeing the small bouquet of flowers that appeared on his bed, knowing that it was Sean's doing from what he had read in the note. It made his heart lighter and now he was sure that everything would be alright in the end, he had to remember to thank them later, they really knew how to help someone. 

Looking at the clock, he saw that there were only five minutes left until the time arrived and decided that it would be a good idea to wait for his date outside. He went downstairs, picking up a few things on the way – going back a few times because he always forgot something – and then opened the door all at once. 

— Wow! – a voice exclaimed nervously. It was Luke himself who was already there, ready to ring the doorbell and take Eugene to the meeting place, which, by the way, the last-named had no idea where it would be. — Am I too early? – he asked fearfully. 

Covering his mouth as he laughed softly, Eugene answered him in a quiet voice. 

— I'll never get used to you acting so nervous like this, I thought this was my role here! – he joked, trying to make the other boy relax. Sure, he was nervous too, but after the note written by the office ghosts he felt a little more confident and, well, they liked each other already, didn't they? They had even slept at each other's houses before, so this time it would be like another one of their non-romantic encounters, but going the other way now. They had nothing to lose. 

— Ah, that's it. – Luke laughed, still with a bit of nervousness in his voice. — By the way, I-that's for you! – And then he held out a bouquet of red tulips he had bought at a flower shop in the middle of the road. The other boy felt his heart warm up and smiled warmly, but then his eyes widened as he remembered what was in his hands. 

— So... this is for you too... – He showed the other bouquet that was there and his cheeks became warm, causing a great silence to hover over the place. The two of them couldn't hold each other and had a little giggle. Maybe it was that missing touch of lightness that made them totally unlock themselves. 

— No way, man! – The brunette boy said, catching his breath. — They are very beautiful, thank you, Eugy. Do you want to go now? - he stroked the flower petals and smiled weakly at the shorter boy, who confirmed with a brief nod followed by a "yes. 

The two of them walked side by side until they came close to Luke's bicycle, which carried two helmets – the ones they had decorated a few months ago on some Friday they spent together – and the taller boy put his hands to his head in an embarrassed manner. 

— I know you know that I don't have a car or a motorcycle or anything like that, so I thought it would be cool if we used my bike, you know? Even though we decorated the helmets ourselves.

— Hey, no need to get all worked up like that. It's still me anyway. 

Luke let out a low chuckle and looked away:

— That's exactly why. 

— O-Oh. 

Eugene was caught off-guard by the answer and laughed nervously, feeling his cheeks heat up once more. God, how many times Luke was going to embarrass him that day?

They ended up getting on the bike anyway, filling the path with harmless teasing that made the two of them relax and become more comfortable with each other on that kind of occasion. And, of course, a completely curious Eugene who kept asking about the place they were going.

— That's how you almost died in the first year! – Luke protested, laughing softly and refusing to spoil his surprise.

After a long ride, they arrived in front of a small forest. Since it was springtime, the place was lovely. Some trees were blooming in bright colors, and it was even possible to see some small animals – trying to hide – in the bushes. 

— Wow! – exclaimed Eugene, completely amazed — How did you manage to find this place?

— I have no idea. – Luke said seriously, drawing a laugh from the other boy. 

— No way!

— Yeah, yeah. You got me! – he confessed while tying his bicycle to a tree that existed there — I ended up finding these woods when I decided to go out to think for a while on a bad day and got a little too far from home. In the end, it became my special place.

— And you decided it would be a good idea to bring me here for our d-date?! – Eugene choked on his own saliva at this — Doesn't it bother you?

Luke just smiled, finishing locking his bicycle and denied it. 

— If you stop to analyze, it's even a little cliché for a date. Besides, as much as you're the person I like, you're one of my best friends and, don't tell the other two, the most special to me. It was normal that you would get to know here at some point. 

Eugene's heart was beating so fast hearing those words that the boy even felt afraid he might have a heart attack right there. At that moment he realized that the passion he felt for Luke would not be a passing thing, it could even evolve into something more in the future and...

— My God, I think I love you. 

Silence. And a panicked Eugene. 

— I m-mean, I really like you, you know? And then what you said made me a little bit emotional, b-but it wasn't supposed to come out loud like that! And also...

He was interrupted by Luke's laughter, his face also completely red. 

— It's okay, really. I actually feel more confident now, you know? And flattered too, like, wow! Eugene thinks he loves me! That's a big responsibility! – he said playfully as he approached the other boy, holding his somewhat trembling hands — I'll prove that I can make you sure of that in the future. 

He had already proven it a long time ago. 

— Hey, you're going to drown me this way! – Luke complained, defending himself – or at least trying to – against the water jets that were being fired at him. 

After the moment they had at the entrance to the woods, Luke took Eugene to a place further away where there was a small clearing completely decorated for the occasion. Soon after they ate some of what was in the picnic basket, Luke dragged Eugene to a small waterfall nearby, resulting in a small "water war". 

— That's what you deserve for pulling me into that with my clothes and everything! – Eugene exclaimed, laughing and stopping the attacks. 

— Would you rather have taken your clothes off then? Wow Eugy, I didn't know we were already on such a level! - Luke joked, taking another spray of water in the face – Just kidding! Kidding! Stop it! 

— You're an idiot! – Eugene said, running his hands through his hair to fix it while Luke clicked his tongue and smiled at him with his fingers in a gun sign — Anyway, shouldn't we leave? It's already starting to get cold here.

-— We'd better. Do you want to eat something else before we go back? – Eugene nodded. 

They left the place completely drenched and with the golden rays of the setting sun beginning to change the illumination of the place as they penetrated the treetops. 

As they sat down to eat a sandwich, Luke nudged Eugene shyly to get his attention. 

— Eugy, there is one last thing I want to do today. 

Eugene, still chewing, just gave him a curious look to encourage him to continue, but his eyes widened when he saw him take a small music box from the bottom of a backpack that was near one of the trees – probably the one Luke had used to carry some of his things when he was setting up the place for the meeting. 

— Do you want to listen to music? – Eugene asked, still chewing. 

— No, I want to, you know, oh my God, it's weird to talk! 

— You're going to scare me! 

— It's nothing weird, I swear! It's just that I wanted to d-dance with you... – The other boy said bashfully. 

— Oh. 

— Yeah. 

— B-But I don't know how to dance. – Eugene said, wiping his hands before resting them on his own legs as he felt himself getting completely frozen.

— No way! I've seen you dancing once through a window when I was coming to your house. 

— A little scary if you put it that way. 

— I-I swear I didn't mean to! – Luke just despaired when he realized how wrong that sentence had sounded, but Eugene just laughed and stood up. 

— But since you asked so nicely, I guess we could try...– he said embarrassed, but getting happy when he saw Luke's excited smile as he turned on the music box and put it on before approaching Eugene, a little nervous, even trembling a little, but if asked he would surely deny it to death. 

When the first notes of the music played, Eugene laughed, deciding to take the initiative and put Luke's hand on his waist.

—  _ Can't take my eyes of you _ ? Really?

— I'm an incurable romantic, there's not much I can do about it. 

— I feel lucky then. 

And then they began to move to the music. They twirled, they sang, they loved.

And it happened. It happened between awkward steps and loud laughter, between passionate glances, little tremors caused by the nervousness of first love, and to the sound of Paul Anka, the two came together in a way they had never done before. 

It happened while the sun was parting along with the melody, locking them in a world that seemed to be only theirs, their breaths mingled and as they closed their eyes, their lips met.

It was there, at that very moment, that the two boys felt passion in its purest form, invading their souls in a completely breathtaking way. It was there that the two sealed a silent promise of love.


End file.
